To kiss or not to kiss that is the question
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: Wee my first story ever XD well..my first story on here XP
1. The Party

Chapter 1:The Party  
  
Ryou paced around his room wondering where his dark had went.His yami had left a while before and hadn't come back for a while now.Ryou was getting very worried,speaking to himself softly"Where is he..where could he be".Then suddenly he heard a door slam open and footsteps come into his room"It's pouring like hell out there."Bakura sighed in relief and hugged his yami close"I was so worried."His yami scanned his eyes then hugged him back"It's gonna be okay..I'm here now."Ryou sighed in relief and let go of his yami and smiled at him.Ryou thought a moment before speaking again,"Hey why dont we throw a sleep-over party and play cool games and stuff?".Bakura raised a brow,then his lips curved into a smile"Sounds like fun,we can invite everyone and play spin the bottle",he grinned evily.Ryou blushed faintly at the thought of kissing his yami,then nodded in agreement.He quickly picked up and dialed Yugi and Yami's number,waiting for them to respond.Yami rushed to the phone and picked it up,"Hello?"."Hi Yami..it's Ryou,I was wondering if you can come to my sleep-over party tonight,its gonna be a blast!""Hang on I'll ask Yugi.."he put his hand on the phone"Yugi wanna go to Ryou's sleep-over?"  
  
"Of course!",he said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes we can",he replied curtly.  
  
"Great see you tonight then!",hangs up the phone.  
  
"So? is he coming?""Yup!""Great!".He hugged his light softly and picked up the phone"My turn!"he dialed the number and waited."  
  
Joey ran and picked up the phone"Hello,Joey speaking"  
  
"Hey Joey will you come to our sleep over?"  
  
"Will there be food",his eyes shone.  
  
"Of course!"he grinned.  
  
"Then I'm there!",he smiled.  
  
He hung up"Joey's coming for sure",he laughed softly."Well duh if theres food involved!".They called everyone else and everyone agreed to come to their party."This is gonna be the best party ever!",Ryou jumped for joy.A couple of hours of decorating and the part was ready.Soon after the door bell rang and Ryou rushed to the door to be greeted by his friends,as he hugged them all."Thanks for coming,please come in and go into the back to swim in the pool".They all rushed to the backyard and Joey ran and dived into the pool,getting everyone else wet."HEY JOEY!"Yugi screamed,as he got splashed.Bakura growled,he got splashed too"If you do that again I will hurt you mutt!".Ryou turned and looked at Bakura stunned at what he said"Bakura..please calm yourself..",he wrapped a towel around his yami's shoulders to dry him off.Bakura glared at Joey,then turned and hugged his light"I hate him..".Ryou stroked the back of his head and hugged him back"It will all be okay""I hope your right..",he replied bitterly.  
  
A few hours passed and it got dark so everyone dried up and went inside to play a game."So Bakura..what do you have planned for us to play?"Yugi asked curiously.Bakura grinned"Spin the bottle of course!".Everyones eyes widdened and stared at Bakura.He smiled gingerly"Since it was Ryou's idea for this party he gets to start",he grinned.And so it began...  
  
Please Review!!...It's my first time writing a story on here..I hope its good! 


	2. The Big Moment

Chapter 2:The Big Moment  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time  
  
Everyones eyes widdened and stared at Bakura.He smiled gingerly"Since it was Ryou's idea for this party he gets to start"he grinned.And so it began...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou gently spinned the bottle,til it was going around and around until it landed on someone...it landed on...(oh this is gonna be good!)...Seto.Ryou's eyes widened and stared at the brunnette near him"I..I...I...""NO WAY IN HELL IS MY LIGHT KISSING THAT MONSTER!"Bakura spat.Ryou flushed slightly"It's only a game Bakura...""Yea c'mon Bakura..lighten up"Yugi spoke softy.Bakura glared at Seto then turned to his light"Fine..but it better be a quick kiss!"Ryou gently leaned over and pecked Seto on the lips lightly before returning to his seat.Seto looked at Ryou and smiled slightly,he had enjoyed the kiss.It was now Seto's turn to spin,he spineed the bottle and round and round it went.Finally it landed on Yugi and he moved and kissed his lips softly.Yugi smiled and span the bottle..it landed on..Bakura!Bakura's eyes widened then he saw the little light move twoards him with a light blush on his face,as he leaned and kissed Bakura softly,after returning to his seat.  
  
It was now Bakura's turn,he spinned the bottle and sure enough,it landed on Ryou.Ryou's blush got deeper,as he stared at his yami,whom had a smirk plastered apon his face.Bakura moved slowly over to Ryou so they lips were almost touching.Ryou blushed a deeper red,as he felt Bakura's lips touch his in a passionate kiss.Never in his life did he think that his yami would kiss him,but today was the day.After a few minutes,Bakura pulled his lips away from Ryou and returned to his spot,leaving poor Ryou to blush.  
  
Bakura smirked lightly"Your turn my dear hikari.."  
  
Ryou nodded and spinned the bottle,it now landing on Yami Yugi.Ryou smiled and pecked his lips lightly.The game went on and on until it got dark and everyone was getting ready for bed.Ryou crawled into his warm bed beside his yami and hugged him gently.Bakura turned and looked at Ryou"So how did you like the kiss?"he grinned.Ryou flushed again"It was alright."Bakura pulled Ryou close to him and kissed him deeply,still holding him close.Ryou reluctantly kissed back,enjoying every moment of the kiss.Suddenly everyone came to the door and watched the two kiss,eager to see what will happen next.  
  
Ryou peered up and saw everyone staring at the two kissing,blushing a deep red,as red as a tomato.Bakura opened his eyes and turned to everyone"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT CANT TWO LOVERS HAVE ANY PRIVACY IN HIS OWN HOUSE??!??!?!"he screamed.Ryou shied back and moved away from his yami,scared of him.Bakura quickly looked at Ryou"Whats wrong?"He did not respond.. 


	3. Scared of his own yami?

Authors note:I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH so don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3:Scared of his own Yami?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time  
  
Bakura opened his eyes and turned to everyone"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT CANT TWO LOVERS HAVE ANY PRIVACY IN HIS OWN HOUSE??!??!?!"he screamed.Ryou shied back and moved away from his yami,scared of him.Bakura quickly looked at Ryou"Whats wrong?"He did not respond..   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura looked at his light in confusion,he did not know what was wrong with him.Ryou whimpered softly,when Bakura held a hand out to him.Bakura thought to himself 'Oh no..my own hikari is scared of me..'he gulped.Yugi stared in awe"Whats wrong with Ryou,Bakura?"Bakura lowered his eyes"Hes scared of me..."he bit his lip.Yami covered his mouth"Thats awfull."Bakura slowly reached and touched Ryou's shoulder,being very carefull.Ryou quickly jerked back from Bakura and ran over to Marik,hiding behind him.Bakura looked up at his hikari and held out a gently hand to him,telling him that he wont hurt him.Ryou looked at the hand from behind Marik and blinked,slowly moving closer to Bakura.Bakura smiled"Thats it..come here..I wont hurt you."Ryou looked uneasily at Bakura,but reluntantly went to him and took his hand,holding it gently.Bakura grinned and pulled Ryou to him,hugging him tightly against him"You dont need to be scared of me,I wont hurt you."Ryou looked at him and nodded in agreement,hugging him back.  
  
Bakura carefully and lightly brushed Ryou's hair with his hand and sighed"I'm sorry Aibou..."Ryou looked up at him"It's okay..I'm just a little sensative is all."Yami grinned and hugged them both"Aww isnt this sooo cute?"he laughed.Bakura pushed both of them away and got up"Yea it was nice but I have better things to do"he left.Ryou's eyes filled with tears 'What was the matter with Bakura,' he thought'hes never acted like this before...'Ryou fell to his knees and cried into his hands.Yugi stepped foreward and kneeled down next to his friend,rubbing his shoulder soothingly"It will be alright"he reassured him.Ryou looked up at him,tears staining his face"No it wont be alright..Bakura hates me!"he cried and ran outside onto the patio.Yami held Yugi back"He needs some time alone.."he spoke softly to his light.  
  
Bakura walked around the city causing trouble,like knocking over garbage cans and throwing stuff at people for fun,while laughing evily.He grinned"Pathetic humans,think they can stop me,ha!"Marik ran out of the house,looking for Bakura,and he found him"What the hell are you doing Bakura?"he yelled.Bakura looked up to see Marik standing infront of him"I'm trying to have a good time in this pathetic human world!"he spat.  
  
Marik growled softly"Your such an idiot!you really are!"he spat in his face.  
  
Bakura glared at Marik"Who do you think your talking to fool,thinking that I'm an idiot??!"  
  
He looked up at the silver haired boy infront of him"I'm sorry,your not an idiot.."  
  
The silver haired boy looked at him,his eyes becoming soft again"What have I done..?"  
  
Bakura quickly ran over to his and Ryou's house and ran out onto the patio,hugging Ryou from behind"I'm sorry I really am..please forgive me!"Ryou turned and looked at his yami,a smile forming on his lips"Of course I forgive you,I love you."Bakura smiled too and kissed his cheek gently"I'm glad.."They suddenly hear a loud crash and a dark figure appear.Ryou's eyes went"Oh no..its the rare hunters!"  
  
Please Review! 


	4. The hunters have come

Chapter 4:The Hunters Have Come  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time:  
  
They suddenly hear a loud crash and a dark figure appear.Ryou's eyes went wide"Oh no..its the rare hunters!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou and Bakura swiftly turn around to see the Rare Hunters standing before them.Bakura grinned at them"Well well well what do we have here?a bunch of Marik's monkeys come to play!"They grinned"You think your a monkey..look at yourself before talking"one of them said.Bakura growled and went to attack one of them will full force.They tried to move but failed,getting tackled down by Bakura and got the crap kicked out of them by Bakura.Bakura tossed them outside and slammed the door.Ryou's eyes were wide and suprised"Wow Bakura!I didnt know you were that strong!"he smiled sweetly.Bakura nodded curtly"I am very strong my dear hikari..stronger than I look.."he smiled.Suddenly Marik appeared,rod in hand"Well,I see you have been busy getting rid of my minions huh?"he grinned.Bakura's eyes turned cold"Marik..."he growled under breath.Marik smiled"Now now Bakura no need to be mean,I didnt do anything to you or your hikari.."he smiled more.Malik suddenly appeared beside his yami"Ryou!"he exclaimed.Ryou's eyes brightened"MALIK!"he glomped the younger boy and hugged him tightly.Bakura laughed softly and leaned over to hug Marik,since they were friends.Marik smiled more and hugged him back,patting his back lightly.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyways?"Ryou blinked.  
  
"Just came by to pay our friends a visit"Malik smiled.  
  
"Thats awesome!"Ryou smiled too.  
  
"Yep.."Malik replied curtly.  
  
They talked and talked for hours until Marik and Malik went home,Bakura and Ryou snuggled up in their king sized bed.Ryou smiled to Bakura"Today was fun..you got to kick some asses and I got to see my friends and be with my yami.."he hugged him tightly.Bakura grinned"It was a great day and tomorrow will be even better!"they fell into a deep sleep,snuggled together.  
  
Aww I love happy endings..Lol j/k its not over! not in a millions years! =3 please review! =3!! 


	5. The Birthday Party

Chapter 5:The Birthday Party  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time:  
  
"It was a great day and tomorrow will be even better!"they fell into a deep sleep,snuggled together.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou woke up with a start at the sound of his alarm clock.Bakura grumbled tiredly"Turn that damn thing off!"Ryou sighed and leaned over,turning his alarm off.He got up lazily,got dressed and went downstaires,faint words can be heard from their bedroom"Make me breakfast!"Ryou shook his head and went into the kitchen to make bacon and eggs for his dear koi upstaires.  
  
While putting the eggs in the pan he looked at the calender.His eyes widened,it was June 29th,Bakura's birthday!Ryou grinned,finishing the food and bringing it upstaires.Bakura grumbled"Its about time!"Ryou glared at him"Are you forgetting what day it is today?"Bakura raised a brow"Its Saturday baka..."Ryou smiled"Yes but,it's your birthday today!"He looked at the younger boy infront of him"It is?"He shook his head at the one in the bed"YES!"Bakura had a stupid look on his face"Oh,ok,cool."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ryou went downstaires to answer it,finding Yugi at the door"Happy Birthday Ryou!"Ryou blinked at him"Today is Bakura's birthday not mine.."Yugi laughed"You guys have the same birthday remember?"He slapped his forehead"I forgot about that..thank you Yugi,"he hugged him gently,then opened his present,finding a gold necklace with a heart on it.Ryou's eyes filled with tears"You really didnt have to give me anything..."Yugi smiled softly to his friend"Of course I did!"he hugged Ryou.  
  
Ryou hugged him back,then let him inside"Bakura's on his lazy ass upstaires,eating the breakfast I made for him.."Yugi sighed"Just like Bakura to do that to you.."he patted Ryou on the back sympathetically.Yugi thinks for a second"I know! let's have a birthday party/sleepover!"he grinned.Ryou smiled"Thats a great idea!we can invite Joey,Tristen,Mai,Yami,Marik,Malik and everyone else..even kaiba!"he stook out his tongue.Yugi grinned"Very funny Ryou..now lets call everyone!"They both started calling everyone,as Bakura came downstaires.  
  
"What are you doing,who are you calling and what for?"he looked from Ryou to Yugi.They both grinned and said in usion"Calling everyone,for party at house and sleepover."Bakura growled softly"I will not allow a sleepover in MY house!"Ryou grinned"Correction,OUR house."Bakura sighed"Fine fine you can have a party!"Ryou and Yugi jumped for joy,this was gonna be the best party ever!  
  
Please Review ^_^! 


	6. The Big Day

To kiss or not to kiss that is the question  
  
(BG)I'm gonna finally update this story after so long!  
  
(Yami)Maybe you didnt because you were so lazy!  
  
(Laria)YAMI!!!!  
  
(Yami)OO(hides behind BG)  
  
Chapter 6:The Big Day  
  
Ryou and Yugi raced around the house,putting up decorations everywhere in the house.When they were done they looked around"We did a job well done didn't we Yugi?"Yugi nodded in agreement"Yes we did..where's Bakura?"They went in the backyard,to find Bakura sitting on a lawn chair,catching some rays.Ryou poked Bakura and grinned.Bakura took off his sunglasses and looked up at the two"What do you want?"Ryou smiled sweetly"We're done."Bakura grunted"Thats nice,now get me something to drink."Ryou frowned"Get it yourself lazy ass"he glared at the younger light"Did you just call me lazy ass?"Ryou grinned again"Yes I did."Bakura growled and shoved Ryou into the pool  
  
Ryou came up out of the water and spit some out"Your gonna pay!"he got up and out and tossed Bakura into the pool.Bakura came up and growled"Why you little..."Ryou grinned more"Payback's a bitch ain't it?"Bakura spit water in Ryou's face.Ryou frowned again and pulled Bakura out of the pool.Bakura shook the water out of his hair and kissed Ryou's forehead"Be good,you."Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura"I will."At that Bakura went into the house.  
  
Later on in the day,one by one Ryou's friends came over to his house for the party...Joey,Seto,Mai and many others.Ryou greeted his friends with a smile and a handshake.Everyone went outside,with their swimsuits,into the pool and played around in the water. Joey splashed Tea and ran,hiding behind Yami.Tea sighed and got out of the pool,going into the house.  
  
Ryou later came out in a blue speedo accompanied by Bakura with a speedo on aswell.Joey grinned at the too and whistled"You two are smokin'!"Ryou blushed and burried his face in Bakura's chest.Bakura blushed too and stroked Ryou's hair reasuringly.Ryou looked up at Bakura and smiled,kissing his lips.Bakura kissed him,grinned and pushed him into the pool.Ryou yelped and fell into the pool.Bakura grinned more and pulled Ryou out"Refreshed?"Ryou growled and pushed Bakura in.Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him in with him.Ryou giggled and hugged Bakura.Everyone else laughed and clapped at the two.Ryou blinked and looked at Bakura in confusion.He looked down at his light and smiled,hugging him close.  
  
Later on when everyone was out of the pool they went into the living room for snacks and tv.Ryou chatted with his friends while Bakura sat back and watched tv on the recliner.Yami watched Bakura intently while he was watching tv.Bakura looked at Yami and raised a brow"What are you staring at?"Yami blushed and looked away"N-nothing."Bakura sighed"Right..."When they were done it was time to par-tay!!  
  
(BG)R&R!! 


End file.
